The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an image display apparatus that adjust an image displayed by a projector or the like.
Many techniques that adjust an image displayed by a projector or the like have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-20199 discloses a technique that allows an image display apparatus to adjust the color of an image to a color desired by a user in image display.
As shown in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-20199, on a screen on which an image is displayed, a cursor for selecting a color desired to be adjusted in the displayed image and an adjustment bar for adjusting the saturation, hue, and intensity are displayed. In addition, on the screen, a color gamut expressed by a horseshoe-shaped range based on the XYZ color space defined by the International Commission on Illumination (CIE), and a color gamut of an input image expressed by a triangular-shaped range in the horseshoe-shaped range are displayed.
In the color gamut of an input image, a point is displayed. The point has the same color as that selected with a cursor, and represents a position in the color gamut. When a user operates the adjustment bar, the point in the color gamut is moved in synchronization therewith. By referring to the displayed color gamut of an input image, the user can recognize which direction he/she should move the point to obtain a desired color. Then, by operating the adjustment bar so that the point is moved toward the direction, the user can adjust the image easily and accurately.